Fatal Attraction
by RoseHedgehog91
Summary: A cute Sonamy story. All who love Sonic falling in love, you must read it!


**Fatal Attraction**

**Sonic's Age- 19**

**Amy's Age- 17**

**Jade's Age- 17**

**Kenny's Age- 20**

**Tails' Age- 16**

Amy is sick of Sonic not noticing her. She wants someone to help to get him to be hers. She's walking through the woods when someone walks into her.

"Ow, what's the big idea? Who did I ram into?"

A beautiful blonde hedgehog girl wearing a black tube top and denim jeans started to get up off the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was looking."

The girl helps Amy get off of the ground and brushes dirt off of her dress and hair.

"That's okay. Hi, I'm Amy Rose."

"I'm Jade Green. Nice to meet you."

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I just moved here from another part of the planet."

"I was wondering do you know how to get a guy's attention or to notice you?"

"I may have a few pointers on how to do that. Just who's attention are you trying to get?"

"The love of my life, Sonic the Hedgehog."

**"**Oh, the blue hero. He's pretty cool, but I heard he can be a bit oblivious sometimes to a girl's affections. I just I can help you."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Jade!"

"Follow me. I'm going to give you a makeover."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Amy looks in the full-length mirror and has a happy smile on her face. She has her hair straightened, light pink eye shadow on her eyelids, and red lipstick on her lips. She's wearing a strapless black dress with gray leggings and black heels.

**"**Look at you. You put the super in superstar. Sonic won't be able to resist you."

"Really? You think so?"

"Totally. Now, all we need to do is find him and I can teach you what you need to know."

Amy and Jade walk to a restaurant and Sonic is there with Tails. Jade gets a table and starts to check out Sonic.

"I can see why you like him, Amy. He looks kinda cute."

**"**I know. That's why I love him. So how can I get his attention?"

"Okay. All you have to do is say hi to him and his friends, give a compliment, and then walk away."

"That's it? But how's that going to work?"

"Trust me. Go ahead and do it."

Amy starts to walk towards Sonic's table, making sure she looks good.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

Sonic and Tails stare at Amy and see a beautiful girl in front of their eyes.

"Amy, you look so different. You look older and beautiful."

Sonic says with a smile on his face.

"Thanks. I got a makeover today. I just wanted to say you look handsome today."

After she says that, she smiles at him and leaves the table.

"Wait, Amy. Why don't you just sit with us? I don't mind. What about you Tails?"

"I don't care. Come on, Amy. Sit with us."

Amy looks at Jade with a questioning look on her face. Jade signals to say no but be thankful for the offer.

"Sorry, guys. Wish I could but I'm have dinner with a friend right now. Thanks though."

She leaves and gives a hair flip to the boys.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You did pretty good the first time."

A couple of minutes later, a waiter brings drinks and a tray of french fries for each girl.

"Sorry, but we didn't order anything yet."

**"**These are for the lady. Compliments of that gentleman over there at the next table."

The waiter points to Sonic waving at Amy and Jade. The girls wave back and turn to each other with smiles on their faces.

"Well, he's starting to like you. I told you that move would work. Now here's a good move that is sure to work. See that guy over there?"

Jade points to a gray fox wearing a black leather vest and black boots.

"Say hi to him and strike up a conversation with him."

Amy walks towards the gray fox with a flirtatious look on her face.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I just wants to talk to you and say hi."

"Hello, I'm Kenny. I've never seen such a beautiful girl in all my life."

"Well, aren't you a sweet charmer?"

**"**So is there a boyfriend with you?"

"No, I'm single. How about you? You have a girlfriend?"

"No, just broke up with her. Do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Dance music starts to play and Kenny and Amy start to dance together. Sonic notices this and gets a little jealous. Tails noticed this when he stared at the dancing couple with an upset look on his face.

"Sonic, are you okay? Oh, I think I know what's going on. You're jealous that Amy's dancing with another guy. You do have feelings for her."

"What? No, I don't! It's just that I-I..."

Sonic starts to blush and stutter for an excuse, while Tails smiles slyly at his best friend.

"Fine! I do have feelings for Amy, and I am jealous of her dancing with that guy. Be right back."

Sonic leaves the table and as he walking towards Amy, a slow song starts to play. Sonic taps Amy's shoulder to get her attention.

"Amy, may I have this dance?"

**"**Of-of course, Sonic. Sorry, Kenny. By the way, have you seen my new friend Jade?"

She motions to Jade sitting at the table and drinking her soda. Kenny starts to walk towards Jade and starts to talk to her. While they were talking, Sonic starts to dance with Amy. Amy starts to smile and Sonic starts to blush.

"You know Amy? You really are beautiful, no matter how much you change your appearance for me. I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what"

Amy starts to blush and stares into Sonic's love-filled green eyes. When the song was about to end, Sonic plants a kiss on Amy's red lips and wraps his arms around her waist. Amy, so deep in the kiss, wraps her arms around his neck. The two part and go back to their tables. Jade is holding hands with Kenny when Amy starts to come back. Jade has a satisfied smile on her face when Amy comes back and nudges her. Sonic comes back with a sly looking Tails in front of him, knowing he saw the whole thing. Sonic starts to blush and sips his drink, not looking at his best friend.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Everyone is leaving the restaurant and Tails flies home with a sleepy look on his face. Jade comes out with Kenny wrapping herself around his arm.

**"**Well, I'm going home. I'm really tired."

"I'll carry you home, my lady."

Kenny lifts her up bridal style and walks her home, while Amy and Sonic are standing alone on the front step.

"Amy, do you want me to walk you home?"

"That would be nice."

Sonic surprises her by carrying her bridal style to her house. When her arrived at Amy's house, Amy is already asleep in his arms. Sonic enters her house and places her in her bed, putting a blanket over her body.

"Good night, Amy. I know you're asleep but I just want you to know, I alway did love you. I was just too shy to say anything. I didn't know how to show my love for you. I just want you to know that, I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

He pets her head and places a kiss on her forehead. He leaves, closing the door being him. Little did he know Amy was pretending to be asleep and heard the everything he said to her. She got out of bed and saw Sonic run back to Tails' workshop. She smiled and walked back to bed, knowing the love of her life loved her back and cared for her.

* * *

**THE END! R&R!**


End file.
